


The Amazing Spider-Max

by iamgoku



Series: Max Caulfield of the Multiverse (aka Into the Caulfield-verse) [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Anxious Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Bad Parent Joyce Price, Body Image, Canon Compliant, Chloe Price needs a hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments are moderated, David Madsen is a dick, Demisexuality, Dubious Science, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Good Victoria Chase, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Chloe Price, Max is Spider-Man, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Episode: s01e13 Daredevil, Protective Matt Murdock, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Setting off from Seattle, Maxine 'Max' Caulfield was ready to embark on a new chapter with her life with her friend, attending a prestigious school in New York.However Max's life is turned upside down after she is bitten by an Spider which grants her extraordinary abilities, and finds herself suddenly part of a much larger world she was not prepared for.Now juggling school with her duties as a friendly neighbourhood superhero, and her own personal life, Max has to try and navigate her strange new life while facing villains and threats at every turn.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Matt Murdock, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Tony Stark, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Victoria Chase, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Victoria Chase & Kate Marsh
Series: Max Caulfield of the Multiverse (aka Into the Caulfield-verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297502
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Pricefield





	The Amazing Spider-Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



> Hi everyone :D
> 
> I am here with another Marvel crossover, this one was mentioned in a chapter post I made a few days ago (for my 'other' Life is Strange/Marvel story 'A Goddess Rises') where I mentioned I was working on a Spider-Max idea and would be posting it soon.
> 
> Well, here it is!
> 
> I have been working on this idea for quite some time, and have done a fair bit of brainstorming with Rainboq. You should all check out her profile, she has some fantastic Life is Strange content. 
> 
> Now this story has Max attaining Spider Powers, she is also going to be the first/main person to get this, so sorry people who were expecting her to team up with Peter Parker, he doesn't exist in this verse. 
> 
> (But as well know, this isn't the only earth out there. I won't completely disregard the possibilities of Max meeting some other Spider-People in future)
> 
> This is a crossover based in the MCU, but I do have some ideas drawing from the various Spider-Man/Marvel comics, but first and foremost, this is an MCU crossover for the majority of the Marvel content.
> 
> Any comic references I make, I will try and reference in the AN's, as I know some people may prefer the film/tv verse over the comics, so I will try and point stuff out I think could cause confusion for some. 
> 
> The comments on here are moderated as with most of my Marvel content. This is mostly due to trolls who have targeted marvel stories before, especially ones with certain tags (You know who you are!) and I have little patience for trolls, thus the moderated comments. 
> 
> Now, I do hope you enjoy this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it!

The airport was filled with the never ending parades of people coming and going as Max walked along with her parents, pulling her luggage behind them. 

Max wasn’t going to lie, she was nervous and anxious at the prospect of being so far from home. But at the same time, she couldn’t suppress the well of excitement over her destination, nor the opportunities she was being presented with. 

This morning had been spent triple checking her luggage, as well as her parents calling ahead one last time to check in with her host who’d agreed to accommodate her while she was away.

It took them a few minutes to check her bags and luggage, and Max found herself heading towards security where her parents wouldn’t be able to pass through. 

“Now be sure to call us as soon as you land, ok” Vanessa said as Max turned towards her, allowing her mother to give her a tight hug, which was quickly joined by her father. 

Relaxing into their embrace, she allowed herself to enjoy the moment before they parted. 

Vanessa’s expression still held concern despite however many times Max tried to reassure her mother. 

Though underneath it all, Max understood her reasoning, she had moments of worry as well. New York had such a higher population, as well as the dangers and crime rate being higher. 

She knew her parents would be worrying about her, so she promised to be careful and to regularly check in and call them.

Though it would help that she wasn’t going to Seattle alone. 

“Max!” 

Turning at the sound of her voice being called, Max smiled at the approaching figure. 

“Kate” Max greeted as she hugged her friend warmly, leaning back to see Kate’s father approaching. 

“Richard, we thought you might have gotten stuck in traffic,” Ryan said, causing the other man to shake his head. 

“No we actually made good time, but Kate had to check in Alice first” Richard explained.

“I hope she’ll be ok in the hold, I’ve never flown with her before” Kate said with concern. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much, they transport pets all the time. Though it’s too bad you couldn’t hold her during the flight” Max replied. 

As Max and Kate began to converse, their parents talked amongst themselves. 

“So uh, Elizabeth couldn’t come?” Ryan asked gently, causing Richard to shake his head sadly. 

“No she’s still...unhappy, about Kate going away” he said looking up at Max’s parents before sighing. “I tried to get her to come and see her off, but she wouldn’t. She’s also not happy about Kate going to stay with her cousin either, but there’s a whole lot of history concerning that”

“I don’t understand why though?” Vanessa said with confusion. “From what you and Kate have told us he’s a perfectly fine individual, college graduated and working well in his field, and he’s helping people”

“Elizabeth had a falling out many years ago with her older brother, there was conflict and a lot of bad blood, which she carried over to her nephew as well. I’ve tried to help repair their relationship, but it’s out of my hands it seems. Only the two of them can do that, and she doesn’t want to make the first step” Richard said sadly. 

“Though I am happy Kate’s going to stay with him. I took Kate and her sisters to visit him several times when they were younger, and Kate has kept in touch over the years, I made sure of it. It’ll be good to spend some time with her extended family.”

The Caulfield’s could only feel sympathetic towards his plight, it couldn’t have been easy with such familial drama affecting their relationships. 

Vanessa was the next to speak up, glancing over in the direction of Max and Kate. 

“I’m still just so worried, Max has never been so far from home before. I know she’s growing up, and she’ll have to leave home eventually but I can’t help but be concerned, for Kate as well.”

“Honey, we talked about this. We can’t keep Max locked away from the rest of the world, as much as I worry too I know she has to get out there and live her life” Ryan said softly, placing an arm around her. 

“Hey we’re uh, we’re going to head through now” Max said as her parents and Richard turned to her. 

Once again Max found herself pulled into a hug by her parents, Richard doing the same with Kate, which lasted longer than their previous hugs. 

“You two be safe, and I know this might sound cliche, but try not to talk to strangers” Vanessa said causing Max to smile. 

“That might make it hard to make friends Mom” 

“You know what I mean,” Vanessa said smiling back at her. 

The parents then watched as the two teens made their way past security and continued further into the airport, glancing back several times to wave until they were out of sight. 

**_~0~_ **

Two hours later, Max and Kate were finally seated on the plane after having spent some time browsing around the food courts and various stores. 

Kate having had several cups of tea before their flight, not wanting to suffer from the indignity of ‘plane tea’ as she called it. 

“You’ll have to put your tray tables up in a moment before take-off” A stewardess said before walking further down the aisle. 

Max proceeded to push her tray up and secure it in place before glancing again out the window. She’d gotten the window seat and Kate had the aisle, they were lucky enough to have no one in between them so they had extra arm room. 

Max continued to stare out the window as the plane began to move around the runway and the captain’s voice could be heard through the cabin. 

Hearing a slight whimper, she turned and saw Kate’s shaking form, her left hand gripping her arm rest tightly and the other was clutching her crucifix. 

“Kate-”

“I-I told you I don’t fly well Max. The take-off’s always make me feel horrible, a-and turbulence. Not to mention we’re flying thousands of miles in the air in a steel container” she said in a hushed tone, though it was filled with distress. 

Max unbuckled her seatbelt and moved over to the middle seat, quickly replacing the belt and turning to Kate.

“It’ll be ok Kate” she said placing her hand on top of Kate’s that was gripping the armrest. “Here, you can hold my hand for as long as you want”

As soon as the words left the brunette’s mouth Kate released the armrest and latched on to Max’s hand with force hard enough to make her have to suppress a wince, but didn’t say anything. 

As the plane picked up speed, she saw Kate press her head back into the seat. 

Max could hear her breathing increase too as she shut her eyes, and ran her thumb comfortingly over Kate’s hand. Glancing to the side once again she saw the view from the window begin to angle as the plane began to lift up off the ground, as it did she heard Kate gasp and turned to see her still shaking slightly, now gripping her hand even harder and pressing herself back into the seat.

“It’ll be ok Kate, I’m here” Max said softly. 

Kate didn’t reply however and Max could see her muttering a prayer under her breath as the plane continued to ascend. Max’s gaze once again glanced back out the window as she could see the ground going further and further away as their flight began.

**_~0~_ **

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport_ **

The two teens were walking through customs, having just gone through and been cleared to proceed. 

Kate had also retrieved Alice and her carrier, grateful to have her pet back in hand. Their flight had gone relatively well and Kate had calmed down slightly after an hour in the air, however a bout of turbulence had her once again clinging to Max but they had gotten through it, Kate genuinely thanking God after they’d landed. 

As they approached the exit, Kate began looking through the crowds of people who were all waiting for arriving passengers like them. Max was about to retrieve her phone when she heard Kate’s voice. 

“There he is!” 

Kate rushed over near the exit, carefully manoeuvring her luggage and Alice before placing her carrier down on the ground as she approached the person they were supposed to meet. 

“Matt!” Kate exclaimed as she threw her arms around the man.

He was taller than Kate and had dark brown hair, his face had a light coating of stubble on it, and he was wearing a gray suit and a pair of circular red sunglasses. 

And a noticeable addition was the black handled white cane he was holding in one arm as he returned Kate’s embrace, smiling as he did. 

Max kept her distance while the two hugged, not wanting to intrude on the familial moment, she could faintly hear some words being uttered between the two, but they were too quiet to properly discern. 

When they finally parted, Kate turned to Max and ushered Matt over towards her.

“Hi, it's nice to finally meet you in person Mr Murdock” Max said before Max gave her a small smile. 

“Just Matt is fine Max, and it’s nice to finally get to meet you in person too” he said before offering his free hand for her to shake.

“And thanks again for letting us stay at your place, I really appreciate it as does my parents” Max began as she was shaking his hand, before her eyes widened.

“Oh that’s right! I have to call them” she said remembering she was meant to do so after the flight. 

“Well we can go and grab a cab and you can call them while we’re heading back to my apartment, I’m sure your parents might like to speak to me again as well” Matt said, causing Max to nod.

Though it took her a few moments before she realized he wouldn’t have been able to see her nodding in confirmation. 

“O-Oh, yeah that sounds great” she quickly added, trying to bury her mortification. She’d never really interacted with a blind person for long periods of time, and thus considered she would need to rethink certain social norms and actions so as to not offend him or cause confusion.

As the three of them proceeded to the exit, Max once again felt her anxiety begin to rise but tried to force it down, once she walked through those doors she would be in New York. A new chapter of her life was about to begin, and Max tried to focus on the positives. 

It wasn’t long before the trio were in a cab, Max chatting with her parents about her flight and that she’d arrived safely, Matt also having spoken to them as Kate and Max looked out the window at the scenery as they entered the city. 

“Hey look, Stark Tower” Kate exclaimed pointing out the window as they passed through a set of traffic lights, Max followed Kate’s gaze to see the aforementioned building. 

It was a rather imposing sight, towering above the other structures like a beacon shining out across the city. 

“Wowsers,” Max said quietly as she took in the tower as they passed by. 

“Technically it’s called Avengers Tower now” Matt said, getting their attention. 

“If you’re lucky you might see Iron Maiden flying around from time to time” he added.

Max was still looking out the window when she replied. “Have you ever seen her?”

It took several seconds before Max realized what she’d said, and to whom and turned with widened eyes to Matt, who was merely giving her a small smile.

“Oh no! I am so so sorry!” Max said quickly, mortified at the unintended faux pas. 

“It’s fine,” Matt said kindly.

“No really, I didn’t mean any offence or anything, I just didn’t think” Max continued, only for Matt to wave it off. 

“Really Max, it’s ok. I’ve had it happen so many times, some people forget or in the moment don’t realize what they’re saying. Even people I’ve known for years occasionally slip up, it’s not that big a deal really”

“Still, I didn’t mean it on purpose. It might take some getting used to, and I’m sorry in advance if it happens again” Max said before trying to turn her sights back to the window.

Hopefully she would adjust quickly.

**_~0~_ **

Max and Kate had arrived at Matt’s apartment and had been surprised at it’s space and size. 

He’d explained he’d gotten it for a bargain due to the large neon billboard across from it, which shone through the windows and made it undesirable for people to live there, though to Matt it wasn’t an issue.

“And this will be your room” he said as he brought them a spare room he’d outfitted for them. 

There were two small desks, one situated in the left corner of the room and the other on the opposite end, two wardrobes were on the right side of the room separated by a set of drawers in-between. Across from the wardrobes, a bunk bed was against the middle of the wall. 

“Sorry for the lack of a TV or anything, but I’m sure we can sort that out soon” Matt said as the two girls began putting their luggage down.

“That’s fine, we can use our laptops” Kate said as she placed Alice’s cage down atop the left corner desk. 

“Matt, thank you so much this is great, I hope you didn’t spend too much on the furniture” Kate said to which Matt shook his head. 

“I don’t mind, besides I know a guy who was moving and offered to sell it to me for a bargain.” Matt replied. 

“Still we really appreciate it” Max said as she went to the desk on the right side of the room and put her luggage beside it. 

Kate meanwhile turned and looked at the bed before looking over at Max.

“Are you ok with taking the top bunk?” Kate asked, to which Max nodded. “Thanks, I always worry about falling off the side in my sleep, even with the bars on the side”

“Ah, that’s from that time you were younger right?” Matt said, tilting his head slightly to the side and causing Kate to blush.

“You fell off a bunk bed?” Max asked.

“Y-Yeah, the side bar wasn’t screwed in properly, and I rolled over in my sleep and it came loose. I woke up in mid air before I hit the floor” Kate said sheepishly, causing Matt to walk over and feel the bed before reaching and giving the sides a firm yank. 

“Well as you can see Max, you won’t have to worry about that”

Max nodded as they began to unpack, Matt excused himself saying he had to make a call, leaving the two girls alone to sort through their personal belongings. As Max was going through her stuff, she came across a familiar pamphlet and flicked through it as she had so many times before. 

“I still can’t believe this is real” Max said to Kate, gesturing with the pamphlet. 

“I know what you mean, I wasn’t able to sleep at all last night, I was too excited” Kate replied. 

“Yeah only a few days to go and we’ll be official students” Max said as Kate began packing her clothing away into her wardrobe. 

As she did Max looked down at the pamphlet once more, a smile etched onto her face as she did.

Only a few days to go, and Max would be taking her first steps down the path to her future. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, the prologue is done. 
> 
> I wanted to have this out awhile ago, but kept running into problems with the drafts and re-writing them.
> 
> Now timeline wise for the MCU, this is post-Daredevil season 1, and pre-Civil War. 
> 
> Max is 16 currently. 
> 
> Now, Max will be shipped with both Chloe and Kate. I am also considering the possibility of adding Victoria, or having some Chasefield hints, it may not evolve into a full romance due to the plot (Not going to spoil anything! You'll just have to wait and see)
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this prologue and if so please feel free to comment, bookmark and kudos away, all of these are appreciated, I may not like trolls but genuine feedback or a nice comment are always a treat to see.


End file.
